With the progress of communication systems, a wide variety of wireless terminals has been introduced to consumers such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system has been affiliated with Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system is a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing voice-oriented services. Accordingly, there are demands for a technology capable of transmitting a large amount of data at a high speed coming close to that of a wired communication network. Meanwhile, according to the introduction of deployment such as multiple cells or a small cell, there is a need for technology and a method which enable carrier aggregation to be applied in various development scenarios. Also, there is a need for technology which controls such that a joint operation and carrier aggregation can be supported which allow transmission/reception to be performed in multiple base stations or in a heterogeneous network in different situations where duplex modes of two or more cells are respectively set to FDD and TDD.